Email
by D'L6f
Summary: My first FanFic, Just coz' Email, love story begins, JINxXiaoyu and HWOARANGxASUKA. READ NOW ! Please !
1. when Hwoarang ask Jin

My first FanFic ! (I DOD NOT own Tekken ! )

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

One Day.

'Jin !" Hwoarang scream (Like Xiaoyu called Jin at her Interludes)

"could you stop screaming my name ! anyway, your sounded like Xiaoyu !" say Jin(coldly, as usual)

"aww, you remember your girl !" Replied Hwoarang (in this case he sound like joking)

"Yeah sure, whatever" Jin replies.(coldly, again)

"So sweet ! anyway, did you have any Email address ?" Hwoarang asked.

"Why I have to ?" Jin asked back(Coldly[to the next he always say with coldly okay !])

"So you could chat with the hotties !" said Hwoarang

"So ?" Jin asked

"I'm gonna make you one !" Hwoarang says

"No need, thanks" said Jin

"hmm, what about, MishimaBoys, or BlackBoy, which one is better ?"

"None !"

"yeah ! that's it !"

"what ?"

"ColdHeartz !"

"what ever"

"awesome !"

~Later~

"and here you go !" says Hwoarang

"sure, whatever" says Jin

"add me !"

"what ever"

"look there's a cute Email address"

"what ever"

"She must be cute ya' know"

"what ever"

"you love Chinese girl, right ?"

"what ever"

"here's one !"

"what ever"

"I'll take the SukaLovers"

"What ever"

"That's the cute Email …"

"What ever"

"here's the Chinese girl Email XiaoPanda"

"What ever"

"Cute huh ?"

"What ever"

"aww come on man ! is there is anything you could say except what ever ?"

"Yes ! You suck !"

"good thing ?"

"I'm powerfull"

"Hey I'm better than you !"

"no your not !"

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_--_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Next Chap, Coming up !


	2. Let's Chat !

Hi yo ! new chap here ! Chap 2 ! and …. ACTION ! (ps: all chat is in Japanese language)

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

And Hwoarang push Jin to chat, and so did Jin does. "Here's go nothing" said Jin in his heart :

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_ColdHeartz say: Hi_

_XiaoPanda say: Hi !_

_ColdHeartz say : how old are u ?_

_XiaoPanda say: 18, you ?_

_ColdHeartz say : 21, do you fight ?_

_XiaoPanda say : yes ! do you ?_

_ColdHeartz say : yes ! so many commence between us !_

_XiaoPanda say : I'm surprised !_

_ColdHeartz say : me too ! what style ?_

_XiaoPanda say : Hakkesho and Hikaken_

_ColdHeartz say : Chinese martial art huh ?_

_XiaoPanda say : yap ! how about you ?_

_ColdHeartz say : Traditional art of Karate_

_XiaoPanda say : from the IM it seem not just that …_

_ColdHeartz say : I used to do Kazama Defense style and Mishima Karate Style_

_XiaoPanda say : you made remaining me to my friend_

_ColdHeartz say : really ?_

_XiaoPanda say : yes ! he is so nice _

_ColdHeartz say : are you in crush with him ?_

_XiaoPanda say : no !_

_ColdHeartz say : so ?_

_XiaoPanda say : love !_

_ColdHeartz say : so sweet !_

_XiaoPanda say : do you have any pet !_

_ColdHeartz say : no, but I love cats ! do you ?_

_XiaoPanda say : yes ! a panda for a pet !_

_ColdHeartz say : awesome ! you remaining me to my friend_

_XiaoPanda say : really !_

_ColdHeartz say : yes ! she have a pet panda too ! and she have a crush on me !_

_XiaoPanda say : how confidence are you ! how is she not ?_

_ColdHeartz say : well … I have a crush on her too …_

_XiaoPanda say : so sweet !_

_ColdHeartz say : she is sweet too !_

_XiaoPanda say : well gotta run ! my panda is starving, bai bai !_

_Coldheartz say : she say bai bai to ! well bye-bye !_

XiaoPanda is offline

Jin lay back on his bed while Hwoarang is chatting with his new friend

"_Xiao, I really miss you, where could you be ? I wanted to meet you just once again_" said Jin in his heart.

While feeding Panda Xiaoyu (Which is XiaoPanda) say "Panda that guy I just chat is so alike Jin, I really miss him, where could he be ?" say Xiaoyu

Mean while Xiao and Jin thinking about other, Hwoarang stars chatting :

ArmyBoyz say : hi !

SukaLovers say : hi !

ArmyBoyz say : Japanese right ?

SukaLovers say : yes ! do you fight ? I love fighters

ArmyBoyz say : yes ! Tae Kwon Do is mine, what about you ?

SukaLovers say : yes, Kazama Style martial art

ArmyBoyz say : I bet you're a hottie !

SukaLovers say : owh really ?

ArmyBoyz say : tell me the truth !

SukaLovers say : Probably …

ArmyBoyz say : I really liked you …

SukaLovers say : me too !

ArmyBoyz say : just like ? not love ?

SukaLovers say : what do you think ? love at first chat ?

ArmyBoyz say : I thought it should be love at first sight ?

SukaLovers say : we chat aren't we ? did I have see you ?

ArmyBoyz say : no … maybe, hey ! I could be anyone !

SukaLovers say : that's why !

ArmyBoyz say : I just love your way !

SukaLovers say : you such a womanizer !

ArmyBoyz say : thanks ! and I love hotties like you …

SukaLovers say : that sound like a start to date …

ArmyBoyz say : your professional, okay, a date …

SukaLovers say : Blind date ? Interesting …

ArmyBoyz say : ok, Marshall China, 8 o'clock, Saturday night …

SukaLovers say : ok, what will you wear ?

ArmyBoyz say : a black jeans and white tops and black jacket, you ?  
SukaLovers say : Black skirt, white blouse and Black jacket

ArmyBoyz say : Copy cat !

SukaLovers say : I loved those outfit !

ArmyBoyz say: ok, what ever

SukaLovers say : I need to train, bye !

ArmyBoyz say : have some fun, bye !

SukaLovers is offline

"a blind date from first chat ! good beginning !" said Hwoarang

"Xiao – huh what ?" say Jin

"What ever …." Said Hwoarang

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

Wait 4 d' next chap !


	3. Email

Hi ! I know from 2 of the later Chap there is writing mistakes, sorry, anyway … get ready for d' 3rd chap !(the Italian words and bolded is the meaning if Japanese word !)

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

The Next day .

Hwoarang open his IM and see a Email reminder it's written:

_Dear ArmyBoyz,_

_Sorry I can't go to our blind date at Saturday, I have to go training because at Sunday there is a competitions, and I have to prepare for it, Iya (__**sorry**__). Itsuka ne ? (__**I supposed next time ?**__). Bye ~_

_Sincerely,_

_ SukaLovers_

Then Hwoarang replies the Email :

_Dear SukaLovers_

_Its ok, I'm not angry, may I call you Suka ? I love that name. Yes, Itsuka ne, how about another day, what day you can ? I really wanted to meet you. I liked you. Bye._

_Sincerely,_

_ ArmyBoyz_

The he saw Jin.

"So much for the blind date" say Jin.

"yeah, so much …" said Hwoarang sadly.

"let's check mine !" said Jin.

"now you really interest with IM !" said Hwoarang

"what ever" said Jin(coldly !)

Jin open his and see Email reminder, it's written :

_Dear ColdHeartz,_

_Moshi Moshi !(__**Hello !**__) I supposed you surprised I speak Japanese ! anyway I'm moving 'back' to Japan this Autumn. I used to live at Japan. Anyway, can we meet, I really wanted to meet you, you seemed very fun ! Ikanakucha, onaka suita ! (__**I have to go, I'm hungry !**__) bai bai !_

_Love,_

_ XiaoPanda_

_Ps: Love is my style ! ^_^_

And Jin Replied :

_Dear, XiaoPanda,_

_Yes I am surprised ! and I really want to meet ya' ! come back soon ! _

_Sincerely,_

_ ColdHeartz_

"I wonder how is she look like ?" said Hwoarang

"I hope she look like Xiao …" Replied Jin.

"Man your crazy for that girl !" said Hwoarang

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

That's for now ! sorry for the bad Japanese …


End file.
